


Lucana- Pillow Talk

by SummerBummin



Series: Summer's Stories- When We Take Different Paths [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LuCana, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Cana pulls a Natsu and sneaks into Lucy's window bc she wants to cuddle with Lucy's boobs and talk about pretty girlsThis work is a part of a series dedicated to @ftlgbtales WWTDP femslash week, for the day 4 prompt: cuddles





	Lucana- Pillow Talk

Lucy brushed through her long blonde locks, hips swaying along to the pop song playing over the lacrima as she got ready for bed.

Then she heard it. That familiar sound coming from her bedroom window.

A bright red tick mark appeared on her head as she marched over with clenched fist. "NATSU!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?! I SWEAR-"

Lucy stopped, her fiery rampage coming to an abrupt halt when she saw who was struggling to crawl through her window. It wasn't Natsu.

"Cana? What are you-"

" _Lushi~_ " Cana called, doing a rather good impression of her usual pink haired house invader. "My big booby gurl..." The brunette waved her arm around, wanting her ' _big booby girl_ ' to come and help her get inside.

The blonde sighed before going to help the woman get through the window, although she managed to knock over an impressive amount of things on her way in.

Cana stood up fully, brushing off her knees as her host put the knick knacks she'd knocked over back in their place. "Man, Natsu makes that seem so much easier."

"I really hope this isn't a booty call." Lucy said by way of welcome.

"Nah, its a booby call." She proved her statement by face planting into the blonde's chest. "Hmm so nice..."

Lucy looked down suspiciously at her recent unannounced house guest. "You came all the way here just to cuddle with my boobs?"

A grunt was all she got in response.

"Or," Lucy continued. "Is it because something else is bugging you?"

Cana didn't answer, but the arms that had been laid around her waist tightened, indicating that the blonde had guessed correctly.

"C'mon, you gotta let go." Squinted violet eyes pouted up at her. "Let's move this cuddle party to the bed." Reluctantly, Cana released her hold and let herself be pulled away.

"I'd rather take another bubble bath with you, but when do I get what I want?" Cana grumbled as she plopped down onto the bed, gathering up the pink comforter and hugging it to herself.

When Lucy sat down as well, the brunette was quick to lay her head down in her host's lap. Lucy played with the chocolate colored curls draped against her thighs, running her fingers through them. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She pulled the comforter closer, fingers white knuckled against the pastel pink background.

Lucy had expected that answer, still she tried again, nails scratching at Cana's scalp. "Do you not want to talk at all?" She was met with silence and frowned. "Or just not talk to me-"

"No. I'm fine with talking to you." Cana said. "I just don't wanna talk about _that_."

"Then what do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno." A half hearted shrug. "What about you? Anything weighing on your sweet little heart?"

Lucy frowned, peering down to try and get a look at Cana's face. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Wanna make sure my favorite blonde is doin' alright."

"Favorite blonde?" She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "I top Laxus?"

"A'course. Laxus may think he's all that and a bag of chips, but his man boobs are nothin' compared to yours."

"Wow. Better than man boobs, I'm honored."

"Smart ass." Teeth nipped at her ankles and Lucy shrieked, pulling her legs out from under the brunette. She scooted away until she was far enough away from her ankle attacker, back flush against the hardwood wall.

"Nooo! Lucy come back~" Cana whined, but didn't move from her spot, strewn comfortably across Lucy's bed like she owned it.

Lucy crossed her arms and scowled. "YOU BIT ME!"

"Cause you were being a smart ass." Then a spark lit in her violet eyes and she grinned wickedly, sitting up. Lucy started to sweat, that look would lead to nothing good.

"Ya know... since you were being a smart ass... maybe I should..." a finger went to her lips, bringing Lucy's attention to her exposed teeth. "take a bite out of your ass."

Lucy let out a high pitched squeak at the idea. Cana cackled like a witch, flopping back down onto the bed and making the mattress bounce. "I'm just messing with you."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, then scowled down at her uninvited guest. "That was mean."

" _Aww_ , but your so cute when you're flustered." Cana had somehow worked her way back into the blonde's lap. Maybe because Lucy had let her. Cana lifted up a hand to pinch the side of her host's warmed face. "Rosy cheeks."

Those rosy cheeks turned even rosier. "You're worse than Natsu."

"How is Natsu by the way? Is he in here somewhere?" Cana looked around suspiciously at the lumps in the covers, as if Natsu might be hiding somewhere in the comforter's folds. Honestly, Lucy wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Natsu's Natsu." She said as a way of explanation, waving her hand in a gesture that somehow portrayed the fire mage being his usual destructive and oblivious self.

"Any developments?" The question started off innocent until she added to it with another. "Maybe some romance?"

"Ugh, stop." Lucy let her head drop against her shoulder. "Your starting to sound like Mira."

But she knew why Cana had asked. Sometimes it was easier to talk about another person's life then your own. To let it be a distraction. Maybe that's why Lucy always tried to help people. Because if she could fix their problems, maybe she could also fix her own.

Cana laughed. "She's dedicated I'll give her that. You should've seen what she did to Elfman and Evergreen."

"Oh god." Lucy could only imagine how horribly that would've turned out.

"Yeah, it was a disaster. But not as bad as what she did to poor Freed the other day. She shoved him and Laxus in a closet and locked it."

Lucy choked, if she'd been drinking anything she would've done a video worthy spit take.

"Mira said she wouldn't let them out until Freed told Laxus about his true feelings." She made air quotes with her fingers as she said ' _feelings_ '.

"Oh god, that's horrible." Lucy hoped Mira never tried to put her into that situation. "What did Freed do?"

Lucy would've had a major freak out, maybe even some sort of seizure with the amount of embarrassment and panic she would've been under.

"He cut through the door with his sword and ran out the guild."

 _Great_ , Mira's meddling led to more emotional drama and repair bills.

"What about Laxus?"

Cana let out a puff of air, her hair stirring around her face. "I don't think he understood why Freed was so freaked out. He stood there like a big dumb teddy bear until Erza yelled at him and told him to go after Freed."

Lucy chucked. "Erza saves the day, as always."

" _Yesss_ , Erza's my queen. She's gorgeous."

"I know right?"

"So's Mira. I mean she's scary as shit and kinda evil but she's seriously hot. Why are all scary girls hot?"

"Is that your problem? You came here to cuddle with me because I wasn't a hot scary girl?"

"Don't say that. You can be scary when your yelling at Natsu." Cana held up her hands like she was making a sales pitch. "Lucy the blonde beast."

" _Stop._ "

Cana snickered, bringing up the covers to hide her ear to ear grin. "Uh oh, I don't wanna unleash the beast."

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your about to get pushed back out the window."

"Okay I'll stop," She rolled over so her violet eyes met Lucy's baby browns. "I wanna stare at your pretty face some more."

"Eh?" Lucy's face warmed with an obnoxiously obvious blush.

Cana decided to tease her some more. "Oh, look at you, blushing like a lady."

Lucy huffed, dragging the covers over herself. "I'm going to bed."

"Have sweet dreams about me- _OW!_ "

Cana was Lucy-kicked.

~

"Yo Luce!" A voice called and the girls stirred, groggily blinking against the harsh sunlight.

"Ready for the-" Natsu stopped, blinking when he saw the girl in Lucy's bed. " _Cana?_ What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cana sat up a bit, her brown hair shifting around her face and flowing over her shoulders. Her arms draped around Lucy's hips, tugging her closer. "Stealin' yo gurl."

Happy snickered, his cheeks puffing out and paws held scandalously in front of his mouth. "Ooh! Natsu's got competition!"

Lucy decided she had enough of all their bullshit and unleashed the blonde beast. "SHUT IT CAT!!! ALL OF YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE UNINVITED! AND I AM NO ONE'S GIRL!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh Natsu better watch out! Cana's comin' around to steal his girl, your girl, and everyone's girl. Watch out for the girlfriend stealer, Cana Alberona, the woman, the myth, the legend! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This work is day 4 of the femslash week for the prompt: cuddles. I don't exactly remember but I believe this story was beta'd by @mdelpin as well, bc she's the beta queen. Give her a crown.


End file.
